


Wings Of Fire:Seven Wings Made Into One

by Petra_Paisley



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra_Paisley/pseuds/Petra_Paisley
Summary: Nighthawk nosed Aura with his snout.Solarflare's smile was the last she saw before she shut her eyes and fell asleep.





	1. Chapter 1

Prophecy:

A dragonet born when the three moons are full,  
A dragonet born of many wings behold,  
With Rain color and sand mixture,  
With NightWing eyes with some fixtures,  
With eyes locked on the sky,  
Her wings built so she can fly,  
With gills that resemble a fine shine,  
With scales born to bear the snows chill,  
Her heat standing scales are quite divine,  
Born not of that to kill,  
But to save us from a dark shadow,  
That could harm the great meadow,  
She shall save us.


	2. Aura's Begining

Prolouge:

A egg nestled in the darkness on the soft floor of the meadow.Just as the three full moons climbed into the sky and sat in the middle, Crack,Crack,Crack , came from the egg.A little snout poked into the light.Magenta purple shimmered off of her.The little dragonet was built like a NightWing but had the colors of a RainWing.The royal SeaWing glow-in-the-dark stripes.Her eyes were a violet purple and white spots with the blue-ish tint of and IceWing ran down her spine and tail in two rows.She had the royal SeaWing marks and the star-like spots like a NightWing.A SandWing poisonous barbed tail.Gills ran along her neck with the lung durability of a MudWing and fire resistant wings.Her wings were slightly bigger like a SkyWings' are.She flopped out onto the ground.Two dragons stood in front of the dragonet. One that looked like a SandWing but had SkyWing colored scales and SeaWing gills.The other looked like a NightWing but with the poison of a RainWing,The Color of a MudWing,and the blue-ish white tint of an IceWing."Welcome to the word little one," The mother who looked like a SandWing said and scooped her up in her wing."I'm your mother,Solarflare." She said softly."And I'm your father,Nighthawk." He said softly.She looked at her parents carefully. "What should we name her?" Her mother asked."Aura?" Her father questioned."Yes..." Her mother could hold the dragonet on her wing with no trouble."You seem worried." Nighthawk said."Well...She's just so...Small..." Solarflare frowned."She's going to be called a SevenWing I think." Nighthawk said."Really? but she doesn't have seven wings." Solarflare chuckled."No of coarse not.But she's made from all Seven Wings' so..." He paused."I see in the future that's what she'll always be called...By everyone she meets." Nighthawk nosed Aura with his snout.Solarflare's smile was the last she saw before she shut her eyes and fell asleep.


	3. A Sorrowful Loss

Chapter One:

Aura watched Solarflare and Nighthawk carefully from the bushes.They were practicing her stealth skills.She was four years now and she was ready for her practice.They were whispering in the field that she gazed out into.She prepared to spring but two dragons tore from the bushes grabbing Solarflare's shoulders.Two massive SandWings pointed their barbed tail at Solarflare's heart."I-is this Queen Sunshine's doing?" Nighthawk said gently."NO! OF COARSE NOT! We are rebels! We've come to take your daughter,so tell us where she is or say good bye to your lover!" Their tails straightened.Nighthawk shuddered,"I don't know! We were training, She could be any where!" he said quickly.The SandWings let go of Solarflare."The rebels..." Nighthawk hissed just enough for Solarflare and Aura to hear.Aura shifted her scales to match her environment.Three SkyWings lighted into the clearing.Grass swayed under their wing beats.Aura was frozen and couldn't move as the two SandWings moved silently to Aura's parents."You are of no use to us..." They hissed.The second arched his tail ready to slice through Solarflare's scales."WAIT! I'M RIGHT HERE! DON'T HURT THEM!!!" Aura called over her heart pounding in her ears.Two NightWings lunged from the bushes at Aura and snatched her.She screamed at the top of her lungs but they covered her mouth with their talons."What do you want with Aura!?" Solarflare's voice cracked."We just need her,none of your business!" A NightWing hissed. Aura flailed her talons but failed to escape.She looked at her parents with tears welling in her eyes.The two SandWings had their tails hanging over her parents."And If you ever even try to tell anyon-" His voice stopped as a SandWing Guard slammed into the two,killing them but also killing Aura's parents.She cried harder,even with the weight of the NightWings gone the two SandWings had killed her parents,and there was no pain worse than that to her.She wailed.Queen Sunshine lighted down "Don't worry." Sunshine said."Your safe now." She scooped up the young dragonet.Streams of tears ran off her cheeks.Exhaustion filled her lungs and limbs.She was too tired to look back down at her parents."Listen to me,You'll be fine Solarflare was my cousin,I will take care of you...I promise." Sunshine said crying but trying not to and cradling Aura in her arms."Besides,I have no dragonets of my own...You'll be the heir." She said and began to fly towards the Kingdom Of The Sand.Her tears dried in both her own warmth and Sunshine's.Her eyes felt heavy and she said nothing but her eyes closed and she didn't move anymore.


	4. Sadness

Chapter Two:

Aura paced the halls.It had been two years since her mother and fathers death.Sunshine and Freeze had adopted her.They'd given her purple jewels and twined her in Purple jewelry.She was waiting for Phoenix to come and walk with her through the palace halls to the room where the party was to celebrate the SandWing survival of the Rebels outside the desert.Phoenix came into the doors but with another SandWing which Aura realized was Duststorm."Wait...Weren't you...G-Gonna go with me..." Aura said."Oh...Yeah sorry Aura It's just-" Duststorm cut him off,"He went with me cause he doesn't want someone crazy like you Aura,You're not even a SandWing!" She hissed.She hung her wings low and her tail wanting to scream, "YOUR NOT INVITED ANYMORE!" But she didn't.She let them pass through without complaining or responding to Duststorm's sly remarks about her that she made to Phoenix. "How rude!" A SandWing hissed at Phoenix though he was out of earshot."Who are you?" Aura asked."I'm Scorpion" He said."So rude to do that to someone so nice." Scorpion scowled in Phoenix's direction."These are my friends Cobia and Pogonip,I hope you,Sunshine,and Freeze don't mind them staying!" Scorpion."Not at all," Said Sunshine making Aura jump. Cobia gave a soft smile and waved his talons.He was deep blue with with regular SeaWing Stripes.She new Aquatic from her mom.She'd only had four years with her mom but knew everything in Aquatic.She flashed her stripes to signal Cobia inside.He nodded and flashed his stripes to signal he was thankful.They headed in but Pogonip swung his wing around Aura before she could get a grip on the floor.She ended up following the three into the large party area.As Aura examined them more they all had war scars."Where'd you get all those scars from?" Aura asked."The War with the Rebels." Pogonip said drinking what looked like cactus juice."Oh." She sighed."I was almost taken by the Rebels...At four years," She looked down. "I'm sure you were,because your the thing that will stop them from capturing the Great Meadow." Scorpion sighed.Aura shifted slightly her tail barb twitching.Pogonip rested his cold wing over Aura's shoulder."It's okay,Every dragon is out there fighting for you!" He said trying to be reassuring."It's not that...But...One question...What's in the Great Meadow..." She asked."It's the place they want to take you too.I don't know what they plan to do...Make a new tribe or what not,but I don't have a clue what they'd do to you." Cobia said.She frowned.She felt as though the party wasn't a party anymore.Pogonip's smile faded.She sighed and walked up to Sunshine,trying to act cheerful,"Sunshine,I'd like to go to bed early." She said."Oh of coarse dear,Sleep well!" Sunshine said waving her talon to Aura as she walked away.As soon as she was out of sight her wings dropped she let her tail go limp and she lowered her head and walked pitifully up to her room.


	5. Captured

Chapter Three:

She jolted up from her sandstone bed with soft blankets to keep her from feeling uncomfortable.She flung away the covers as her wing flared quickly.She grasped her throat. She hadn't been able to breathe in the dream.She let go and looked at her talons.They had blood on them which made her slide off her bed landing on her belly."Oof!" She huffed and stood up.She glared into her mirror.Her gills were bleeding with long scratch marks.She'd remembered in her dream she'd been scratching at her gills trying to breath in the black water that surrounded her.She quickly grabbed a water-soaked cloth and ran it over her gills. Once she got them cleaned up she threw a pink scarf around her neck,which was strange to have in a desert but it was a gift from Freeze back when she lived with her parents.She turned to her door.Scorpion flung himself in her room.Her eyes widened.He tackled her to the ground."WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN AURA'S ROOM?" He roared."Um...This is my room." She said."Oh...Right." He shook out his talons as he let her up."I should ask you the same question." Aura said sternly."Um...Just checking on you." Scorpion said messing with his talons.She gave him a side glance but just walked out of the room.Scorpion follow close behind."Why are you following me?" She asked."There's a meeting with the Rebel leader today.Queen Sunshine is trying to make them stop,We don't want you to get taken away." Scorpion sighed.Aura fluttered into one of the court yards.The sunny area was welcoming to her.The War General,Venom,barreled into Scorpion."QUICKLY! WAR HAS BROKE OUT! SUNSHINE IS FINE BUT WE HAVE TO DEFEND!!!" He shouted.Scorpion nodded.The two rushed off and Aura flew upward into the air.The Rebels were fighting tooth,claw,and tail barb.Aura watched two SandWings dive down and dodge barbs while one was stabbed in the heart by the others tail barb.She recognized Pogonip and Cobia from the party.She dove down to the Rebel leader."STOP ATTACKING AND I'LL LET YOU HAVE ME!" She yelled over the war cries around her."Sure..." The War leader hissed.Two SandWings grabbed her and they tugged her off.It was horrible to see the look on Cobia,Pogonip,and Scorpion's faces as she was drug away by the SandWings.As a few of the fighters tried to get her back rebel IceWings lined the way to get to them.It was hopeless

Her wings beat,trying to keep up with the SkyWing leader of the Rebellion.She was tired and wanted to sleep but kept a brave,strong,and energized look.She didn't want anyone to know she was growing weary.She tried not to falter as they swept down into a stone building.It looked small from the outside but she realized that there was a tunnel that went into a cave system.There could be thousands of Rebels down there.She tried not to yelp as they tightened restraints on her wings.They tied a chain around her throat that choked her when she stopped.They pulled it to keep her walking.She tried to be calm but it seemed nearly impossible.They threw her into a cave and slid shackles over her wrists.She wasn't able to walk a far distance either.She threw herself to the ground and refused to move.She didn't want to move until she felt she'd be comfortable,but she had a feeling that wouldn't be until a long time.


	6. Escape and Scavenger?

Chapter Four:

A NightWing poked her head into Aura's room."Aw,I feel bad for you." She said sorrowfully. "But your with the Rebellion." Aura said,not moving her head."Yeah,But It doesn't mean I'm bad." She said twitching her tail a bit as she shut the wooden door."Your whole entire purpose is to steal sacred land and kill me...Why does that make you 'good' in anyway?" Aura questioned."Who said we would kill you?" The NightWing tilted her head.Aura lifted the shackles in her talons and shook them."Oh,Right.But whose to say were not just keeping you prisoner?" She asked again."Keeping a six year old dragonet captive and stealing sacred land? That still sounds like a crime." Aura said looking at the NightWing with a Isn't-It-Obvious expression."Well who are you anyway?" Aura asked turning the chain in her claws."Hey number one I'm six years too,number two I'm Silversky." She said.Aura looked at the dragonet who had a stern expression."Hmm." Aura said.Silversky shifted at Aura opened her mouth.She sent freezing breath onto the metal.Silversky twitched for a second."What...What are you doing?" Silversky asked trying to peer around Aura to see what she was doing.Aura then grabbed a sharp stone and began to jab it.When it didn't work Aura paused a moment and took a deep breath."What are you doing!?" Silversky said again with a higher pitch.Aura breathed a plume of flame on the metal till all four chains were red,while they were still red she hammered them with a stone.The metal began to wear until they all snapped in two.She shifted her gaze to Silversky and opened her wings menacingly.Only to grab Silversky's talons."Come on! Escape with me! You still have a chance to be a good dragon!" Aura said. Silversky just nodded."Now,Lead the way!" She said."Wait...They'll obviously see me leaving with you.And I'm not aloud to lead prisoners out or handle them!" Silversky informed her. Aura paused.She shifted to look like a SandWing and hide her gills.She let the stars vanish under her wings."Better?" Aura asked."Sure...But what name will you go by?" She asked."I will go by...Cactus The 20 year old SandWing!" Aura said."You don't look 20 years..." Silversky pointed out.Aura scratched her chin for a moment.She then added fading scales and shifted some of them to seem as though they were missing and added scratch features.Silversky blinked."Okay,NOW you look 20 years!" She said.Aura quickly darted into the hall and no one seemed to notice anything she might have missed.Two guards threw themselves in her way, almost making her jump."HALT!!! Who are you!" The first guard hissed."I'm Cactus." She said making her voice scratchy and hoarse."Never heard of you..." The guard hissed."You wouldn't have! I stayed in the desert spying on Aura for years!" She said promptly,extending her wings and looking brave.The guards exchanged glances."Where are you going with Silversky...." The second guard asked,squinting."Oh! Bonfire told me to go with Cactus,Since she's well trained and all!" Silversky said."Oh...Of coarse." the guards stood aside.Aura noticed it was night outside.A guard caught a flicker of magenta as Aura passed them."WAIT STOP! IT'S THE PRISONER!" The second guard yelled.Aura raced forward,her SandWing disguise sliding off her scales she went aloft in the sky.When she was sure no dragon was looking she shifted her scales to match the night aroung her.Silversky was perfectly hidden among the sky.The dragons shouts grew unsure and distant.Her flapping wings was the only sound made.She'd learned when she was young she'd learned how to also camouflage her barb on her tail so that it completely disappeared.They flew off,determined not to stop until they were sure they were far,far away.

A small scavenger cowered under a tree.She had long dark brown head fur that reminded Aura of a MudWing and she wore a little purple thing that Silversky said was a gown.She had nothing to protect her hind paws which were trembling.She squeaked at Aura which thought it was cute.Aura wasn't much taller than the tiny Scavenger.Reaching out her talons she scooped up the scavenger."I didn't know Scavengers looked cute." Aura said."What are you gonna do with it?" Silversky asked,peering down at it."I'm keeping her." Aura said placing the awe-struck scavenger on her shoulder.The Scavenger held on tight as Aura lifted off into the air."I wonder what she was doing so close to the desert,You sure Queen Sunshine wont mind it?" Silversky said poking the scavenger making it almost fall off."Sunshine wont mind...But thats a good question.Why would she be this close?" She beat her wings a bit faster,jostling the scavenger.Sand of the desert rushed past them as they flew closer and closer to Sunshine's palace."There...We're almost there..." Aura kept repeating silently.They kept flying and lowered themselves down once they reached the front.Sunshine rushed out to meet her niece."Oh! I've been so worried about you! We saw this was gone and..." Sunshine glanced at the scavenger.Aura was thankful that her expression wasn't mad."Why do you have a scavenger and who is this NightWing?" Sunshine asked stepping forward."This is Silversky,She helped me get back here,And this scavenger was lonely,I wanted a pet anyway. Can I keep her?" Aura asked placing the scavenger in her palm and holding her up to Sunshine who looked curious."Sure." Sunshine said.She flicked her tail to the inside of the palace to let both Aura and Silversky in.Cobia rushed over to her quickly and Aura had to boost the Scavenger higher from the ground to avoid his wings.He hugged her tight and Pogonip scurried forward.Scorpion looked at the scavenger."Excuse me,I have to go put her in my room so she doesn't get hurt.Aura placed the scavenger on her back and walked swiftly over to the entrance.The scavenger held onto the SeaWing spines of hers as she walked swiftly away.Opening the door to her room.She slipped inside and placed the scavenger on her bed. The scavenger chattered loudly at Aura and placed her paws on her hips for a moment.She tilted her head."What's your name?" Aura said,thinking of a name for her.The scavenger seemed to understand what she said,in a scavenger-ish way.She chattered loudly but when Aura didn't respond with anything but another head tilt the scavenger shrugged and pointed to a tapestry on Aura's wall.Aura studied it for a moment.Then she seemed to understand for a moment what the scavenger said,but only three words."I am Crystal!" It seemed to say.Aura wondered if she'd either gone crazy,or she was part scavenger.The tapestry was of crystals and gems."Crystal?" Aura swished her tail.The scavenger nodded,pleased.Aura's eyes grew small.Was every dragon gonna call her SevenWing Scavenger now? Aura's wings trembled. Crystal patted Aura's wings.She guessed she wasn't intimidating since she was pretty much scavenger-sized.Aura's wings dropped.She was hoping she'd be a little bit scary.Crystal smiled at Aura.At least she had a pet now,or really a companion.She wouldn't feel as lonely anymore.


	7. To The Rain Forest!

Chapter Five:

A pale pink RainWing-NightWing sat at the breakfast table.According to Sunshine this was her grandma,which made Aura curious because she looked so young,not like what she'd pictured as her grandma.And her grandpa,Nightfall sat next to her.Her grandma was named Futuresight which was a pretty name in Aura's opinion."I invited her here for a reason Aura. I think..." Sunshine paused."I think you'd be better off with Nightfall and Futuresight Aura," Sunshine said.Aura stared blankly.Crystal scurried up to Aura and climbed onto her shoulder and then stood there."I...Uh...Sure." Aura said.Sunshine's face brightened.Maybe leading the Sand Kingdom was hard,or maybe Sunshine just didn't want Aura around.Aura guessed her first thought was right.Futuresight stretched her wings out."Alright then,We shall see you soon Sunshine!" Nightfall said,He sounded like he may be about forty something,which in the long run wasn't much for a dragon.They exited the castle.Crystal rushed forward.She appeared to be crying."I wont leave you,Come on," Aura said lowering herself like a camel and letting her climb,then lifting into the air to fly to the jungle after Crystal was hanging on tight to her neck.

The jungle was wonderful for her.Cobia,Scorpion,Pogonip,and Silversky had flown over with Aura to keep her company.Her bright colors fit right in with the RainWings.Crystal was not looked at like food by any of the other dragons either.She had a nice high-up tree house with a view of the stars at night.Pogonip got one on the cool under neath of the forest so it was more of a shady,leafy,dome.Aura swooped down onto one of the platforms.She thought to herself, Who will take the SandWing throne if not me? Maybe Sunshine will have a dragonet with Freeze. She took a reassuring breath and laid down.A little sloth with curious green eyes perked up from the leaves.It paced slowly toward her and wrapped itself around her neck which made Crystal happy too."Looks like you've got two pets!" Cobia laughed as he fluttered down."Oh hey...By the way,Does Sunshine plan on having any eggs? And also some dragon said that these are royal markings on me,I better not be related to the SandWing RainWing AND SeaWing royals!" She said placing her talons on her temples."No,Don't worry. You are related to the royals but the heir to the SeaWing throne is currently Princess Tarpon. And Sunshine just laid an egg a few days ago,That's why she gave you to Futuresight." Pogonip explained.Something flickered through Cobia's eyes."What are you going to name your sloth?" Scorpion asked,ending the conversation."I think..." She stopped for a moment thinking."Bacaba." Aura said straightening up."Bacaba,Crystal,and Aura the not-so-dynamic team." Scorpion laughed.Aura shot him a hush-before-your-toast glare.Scorpion stopped and stood still.Bacaba chirruped and made a smile at Aura.Crystal patted Scorpion's talons.Aura flicked her tail a bit."I feel like the heir to the throne to WAY to many things right now." she sighed and lifted into the air.


	8. The End

Chapter Six:

Aura was decked out in pink and purple flowers.She had them laced all over her.She had a tiny purple flower crown made for Crystal.Crystal liked the flowers and always tried to play with them and make bracelets.Crystal's favorite thing to do was petting or hanging around Bacaba.Crystal stared up at the stars as Aura was falling asleep."Wow look at the stars!" was what it sounded like Crystal said."Can you understand me?" Aura said jolting upward.Crystal nodded."Can I understand you?" Aura said feeling like she was going crazy."I'd assume every dragon could,I learned your language.I guess from being around only being around dragons so long,I learned to speak like you." Crystal said flinging her paws in the air.Aura felt a little less insane.She curled up around Crystal."How often do you sleep?" Aura asked."Uh...As much as you I'd guess." Crystal said scratching her chin.Aura yawned and placed her head on her talons,passing out.

The sun was warm on her scales as Crystal was being guided about by Queen Futuresight.She was ready to explore more of the RainWing-NightWing Kingdom.It seemed like the Rebel War had stopped.She'd managed to stop the war.She'd done her part and was now ready to head on and be productive as the RainWing-NightWing heir to the throne.She was ready for what would come next,and she wasn't afraid of her future either.


End file.
